Between Teen Vogue & Anti Social
by ms.rin
Summary: Hidup Jongin nyaris sempurna. Punya empat tempat yang gila, bos yang killer, teman satu kantor yang.. tidak beres juga, dan terakhir bertemu dengan seorang aktor awkward bernama Oh Sehun. / SEKAI's fic [Sehun/Kai] / Oneshoot - 10,3k / #HappyJonginDay


_**Between Teen Vogue & Anti Social**_

author : Ggamjongin or Rin

Main Cast : EXO's Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

Pairing : main!Sehun/Kai & other couple

Length : oneshoot [10,3k]

Rating : T

Genre : au, drama, romance

Warn(s) : unbeta, typos, fucking longgg ficcc

a/n : _**dedicated for Jongin's b'day today – 14.01.14**_

.

.

"Hyung, aku mendapat pekerjaan,"

"Ok,"

"Di Teen Vogue, sebagai penulis tetap,"

"Oh, ok- tunggu, Teen Vogue? Majalah yang Jongdae baca itu?"

Jongin mengangguk lemas. Ia tahu kalau pekerjaannya bukan pekerjaan ideal. Ok, mungkin menjadi penulis tetap di majalah sebesar Teen Vogue cukup keren. Tapi, tetap saja, fakta bahwa Teen Vogue adalah majalah yang menargetkan remaja perempuan sebagai pembacanya amat mengganggu Jongin. Chanyeol sudah mempertanyakan ke_manly_annya karena pekerjaan barunya ini. (Ok, mungkin Jongin tidak se-_manly_ Kris tapi setidaknya ia bukan Jongdae.)

Joonmyun mencengkram bahunya. "Jongin, kau serius? Maksudku, dari sekian banyaknya kantor redaksi majalah lain. Kau-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ini memang payah. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, _hyung_. Flatku harus dibayar bulan ini. Dan juga, aku masih punya utang dengan Kris _hyung_," Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Ia malu menatap wajah Joonmyun. Ia malu akan pekerjaannya, yah, meskipun gajinya cukup besar. Tapi, tetap saja, gaji itu tidak bisa membayar rasa malunya.

Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti ia berkumpul dengan teman semasa kuliahnya. Hari yang awalnya menyenangkan, terpaksa berubah menjadi buruk saat ia membeberkan apa pekerjaannya sekarang dan kemudian teman-teman lamanya tidak berhenti menilai dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jongin," tepukan lembut Joonmyun pada bahunya membuat Jongin merasa sedikit -tenang. Dari suaranya, Jongin pikir mungkin Joonmyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan memperoloknya. "Kau tahu.. pekerjaanmu itu keren sekali! Maksud _hyung_, Jongdae kan jadi bisa langganan langsung denganmu. Harganya pasti akan lebih murah kalau langsung dari kantornya. Terus, uang _hyung_ jadi akan-"

Sebelum Joonmyun sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari flat Joonmyun.

Sialan, Joonmyun pikir dia distributor majalah apa? Jongin menghentakkan kakinya dan memelototi setiap orang yang lewat di hadapannya (termasuk seorang nenek tak berdosa yang berusaha ramah padanya). Jongin pikir lebihbaik dirinya diperolok oleh Chanyeol atau Kris seharian daripada harus dijadikan tukang majalah pribadi Jongdae. Untungnya, hari ini bus datang lebih cepat. Jongin duduk di pojok bus tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kaca bus, menatap ke arah jalanan yang padat.

Jongin mulai berpikir kalau mencari uang itu ternyata sulit sekali. Dulu, waktu dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah, Jongin ingat kalau dirinya suka merengek dibelikan sepaket komik berseri kepada orangtuanya dan kalau mereka tidak membelikannya, Jongin akan ngambek seharian. Mogok makanlah, nggak mau keluar dari kamarnya, atau paling ekstrem kabur ke rumah Chanyeol dan ngumpet di kolong ranjangnya. Jongin meringis geli. Mungkin, dulu ia belum mengerti bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang dan menggunakannya secara maksimal. Sekarang, setelah tinggal di flatnya sendiri dan mendapat pekerjaannya yang cukup payah (serta tidak _manly_), Jongin pikir ia mulai memahami kesulitannya – kesulitan untuk menangani uang dan hidupnya.

Bus berhenti tidak jauh dari daerah flat Jongin. Jongin turun dari bus mengikuti beberapa orang di depannya. Ia mampir sebentar ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli dua bungkus _ramyeon_, menyadari kalau kulkas serta lemari flatnya kosong dan uangnya pas-pasan.

Jongin membuka pintu flatnya dan menguncinya kemudian. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memegangi perutnya dan suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam sana. Jongin cepat-cepat menyeduh ramyeon yang tadi dibelinya. Ia menyalakan televisi dan memilih stasiun tv secara acak. Mulutnya sudah penuh oleh mie _ramyeon_ yang masih hangat. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkin, idol baru? Jongin kembali memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Sehun-ssi, kudengar kau disebut-sebut sebagai calon aktor pengganti Won Bin?" _

"_Haha, masa? Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Sunbaenim, jauh lebih tampan dan berbakat daripadaku,"_

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin membanting sumpitnya. "Mwoya? Reporter itu gila atau apa? Masa Won Bin disamakan dengan bocah pucat seperti, siapa tadi namanya, Sehan? Sehon?"

"_Oh Sehun-ssi, anda terlalu rendah hati,"_

"_Ah, tidak juga," kamera menyorot wajahnya lebih dekat, mempertunjukkan tawa serta deretan gigi rapinya._

"Ah, iya! Sehun!" Jongin menjerit, dan hening.

Ia merasa benar-benar idiot karena berbicara sendiri. Dan tepat saat, ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sendirian dan beberapa kali sering mengobrol dengan tembok. Reporter itu menyuruh Sehun untuk mengedipkan satu matanya kepada fans-fansnya di rumah.

"_Saranghae, chagiya. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua," Sehun kembali mengedipkan satu matanya dan kamera itu (lagi-lagi) menyorot wajahnya cukup dekat. Koreksi, terlalu dekat._

Melihat Sehun yang seenaknya kedap-kedip ke arah dirinya (ok, mungkin bukan untuknya. Tapi, tetap saja ia melihatnya dan itu terarah padanya), tiba-tiba Jongin jadi ingin membencinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia resmi membenci Oh Sehun.

.

.

Hari pertamanya di Teen Vogue cukup.. menyenangkan?

Ok, bohong! Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan!

Atasannya, yang bernama Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun, ternyata lebih kejam daripada bayangannya. Mungkin, Baekhyun tidak memiliki taring dan juga diam-diam gemar memutilasi orang. Tapi, Byun Baekhyun jelas adalah tipe bos yang tanpa ragu memotong gajinya kalau ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Dihari pertamanya, Jongin mendapat teguran keras soal cara berpakaiannya. Katanya, sebagai karyawan majalah _fashion_, setidaknya ia harus berpakaian seperti Lee Byunghyun atau kalau ia benar-benar tidak punya uang, tiru saja cara berpakaian Kang Hodong.

Mungkin, di depan Baekhyun, Jongin terlihat setuju dengan pendapatnya dan merasa sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun telah membuka matanya. Padahal, aslinya, Jongin mengutuk Baekhyun habis-habisan dan mendoakannya supaya berjodoh dengan Park Chanyeol, meskipun mereka tidak saling kenal dan entah bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Itu baru hal pertama yang membuatnya ingin membanting laptopnya. Hal kedua adalah Huang Zitao, editor bagian fashion, kembali mengkritik cara berpakaiannya. Ia bilang dirinya seperti orang-orangan sawah yang diberi baju seadanya.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja. Hal ketiga adalah Kim Minseok dan Luhan, anggota tim redaksinya yang ternyata lebih gay daripada dirinya dan mereka tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh satu sama lain. Jongin bersumpah kalau ia mendengar desahan Minseok saat ia melewati _pantry_ kantor.

Dan hal terakhir, hal keempat adalah.. Oh Sehun. Jongin melihat wajahnya di dinding ruangan rapat dan posternya dibingkai kaca seolah dia itu tokoh penting sekali. Dan tiba-tiba, entah datangnya darimana seorang karyawan wanita berkata begini padanya, _Oh my God_! Sehun _oppa_ adalah model tetap atau bisa dibilang ikon Teen Vogue untuk tahun ini. Kalau kau belum tahu, anggap saja itu informasi tambahan, dan lagi-lagi ia menghilang saat Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun sejenak. Sialan, jangan-jangan.. karyawan itu hantu fansnya Sehun! Bisa saja, kan?

Jongin menghela nafas panjang di mejanya. Satu-satunya hal terbaik yang ada dalam hidupnya detik ini adalah fakta kalau ia memiliki ruangan sendiri. Dihari pertamanya, Jongin belum mendapat berkas yang menumpuk atau lembur sampai pagi. Kata Baekhyun, ia masih membiarkan Jongin beradaptasi dulu dengan lingkungan barunya dan mungkin itulah hal terbaik yang ia lakukan pada Jongin sejauh ini. Jongin membuka laptopnya mulai mengecek jadwal pekerjaannya besok. Matanya menelusuri daftar agenda serta proyek yang akan dijalankan oleh timnya bulan ini. Hingga, akhirnya ia berhenti pada satu nama serta penjelasan tentang proyek macam apa yang akan dikerjakannya.

"Ok, _interview_ dengan Oh Sehun. Ok, ok," Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu dan.. senyuman dibibirnya lenyap.

Ini adalah hal keenam, dan ia harap sebagai hal terakhir, yang berhasil menghancurkan hari pertamanya ini.

.

.

"Pertama, kau kerja di Teen Vogue. Kedua, dalam hitungan minggu kau akan mewawancarai Oh Sehun dan terlibat dalam sesi pemotretannya. Wow, Jongin. Wow!"

Wajah Jongin semakin murung ketika Chanyeol sengaja menertawainya. Ia tahu kalau pekerjaannya ini 'sempurna' sekali. Ia tahu, dan sebaiknya Chanyeol segera tutup mulut sebelum garpu ini menusuk tenggorokannya. "Pekerjaanmu itu.. impian setiap wanita," lanjutnya lagi dan _that's it! _Jongin hilang kesabaran. Garpu itu sudah berada ditangannya sekarang, akan menancap sempurna pada tenggorokan Chanyeol beberapa detik lagi. Namun, sayang Jongdae datang dan menghancurkan rencananya. Kekasih Joonmyun atau yang Joonmyun bilang belahan jiwanya itu, mulai membela Jongin mati-matian. "Siapa bilang kalau pekerjaan Jongin itu impian setiap wanita? Aku bukan wanita dan aku iri dengan pekerjaan Jongin,"

Jika boleh jujur, pembelaan Jongdae itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Adanya, malah semakin menjatuhkannya. Jongin membenamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau melihat senyum mengerikan Chanyeol dan wajah memaksa Jongdae. Yang Jongin inginkan sekarang hanya pergi ke Australia dan bersahabat dengan koala di sana.

"Oh ya, Jongin, kudengar.. Sehun gay," kata Jongdae tiba-tiba. Jangan bilang kalau dia salah satu fansnya Sehun?

"Oh," Chanyeol meliriknya dan menyeringai. Ok, apa yang ada dipikiran diktator itu sekarang?

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin jujur. Malah, aku membenci wajah sok kerennya, Jongin ingin menambahkan. Namun, senyum mengerikan Chanyeol berhasil mengunci mulutnya. Sialan, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya sekarang?

"Ok. Sepertinya, kau harus berkencan dengan seseorang, Jongin-ah. Sudah-"

"-setengah abad,"

"-yang pasti tidak sampai setengah abad, Chanyeol. Kira-kira, hampir setahun kau menjadi anti-sosial dan menolak seluruh ajakan kencan yang kau terima, termasuk Chanyeol,"

Salah satu hal yang Jongin benci dari Jongdae adalah sifatnya yang tidak mudah lupa akan sesuatu, terutama suatu kenangan yang berusaha Jongin kubur dalam-dalam. Jujur saja, Jongin sudah melupakan insiden penolakannya terhadap Chanyeol itu. Dan mungkin, Chanyeol juga sudah melupakannya. Tapi, kenapa Kim Jongdae? Kenapa kau harus mengingatkan mereka berdua lagi?

"Itu adalah hal paling tidak jelas yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Jadi, kumohon, jangan membahasnya lagi, aku merasa amat sangat idiot karena mengajak orang ini," Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin dengan gerak alis matanya.

Garpu kembali berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Namun, lagi-lagi Jongdae mengacaukan rencananya. "Padahal, kalian cocok. Sama sepertiku dan Joonmyun," seru Jongdae dan mulai tertawa layaknya orang gila.

Kali ini, target Jongin bertambah satu. Ia membutuhkan satu garpu lagi untuk menusuk tenggorokan Jongdae dan kemudian barulah giliran Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jong- _the fuck, man_, dia kenapa?" Kris menatap Jongin bingung lalu beralih kepada dua pemuda lainnya.

"Dia kerasukan. Panggil paranormal, Kris!"

"Apa?" diluar dugaan Chanyeol, Kris menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kris, aku ingin ikut ke _gym_ bersamamu," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan mata Kris semakin membelalak, Chanyeol hampir menusukkan garpu ke tenggorokannya, dan Jongdae berhenti mengirimkan pesan berbau seksual kepada Joonmyum.

"Ok, dia memang benar-benar kerasukan! Panggil ambulans, pemadam kebakaran, apa pun. Cepat, Kris!" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan baju Kris tampak.. hilang kesadaran.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih mau berteman dengan Chanyeol, Kris dan juga Jongdae. "Memang ada yang salah kalau aku pergi ke _gym_? Ya! Tahun lalu, kau tidak ingat serajin apa aku pergi ke _gym_? Ingat tidak seperti apa _abs_ku waktu itu? Maaf ya, tidak semalas orang di seberangku ini," Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang memegang garpunya erat-erat. Mungkin, sebentar lagi akan ada perang saling melempar garpu ke tenggorokan satu sama lain.

"Setahuku, setahun yang lalu itu saat kau masih berkencan dengan Lee Taemin dan sekarang-"

"Kau menyebut namanya," peringatan pertama, Chanyeol. Peringatan pertama!

"Ok, ok, jadi itu setahun yang lalu saat kau masih berkencan dengan L.T dan sekarang kau tidak bersamanya lagi karena insiden 'Jongin-belum-siap-menjalin-hubungan-yang-lebih-serius-dengan-L.T'. Sekarang, tiba-tiba kau ingin kembali pergi ke _gym_. Menurutku, yang selama ini menjadi pengamat setiap 'orang-orang aneh' di sekitarku, termasuk mereka berdua ini. Aku pikir kau pasti memiliki alasan atau seseorang yang membuatmu ingin kembali ke 'medan perang',"

Chanyeol selalu menyebut tempat _gym_ langganan Kris dengan sebutan medan perang. Chanyeol pernah sekali ikut Kris ke tempat itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahan dengan tatapan mesum serta pria-pria setengah telanjang yang badannya lebih besar daripada kepalanya. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah berkunjung ke tempat gym lagi. Masih ada pengalaman mengerikan yang tidak ingin diceritakannya. Karena Jongin adalah teman yang baik, ia tidak ingin mendesak Chanyeol. Namun, sayang Chanyeol bukan teman yang sepengertian dirinya.

"Kau benar. Memang ada seseorang. Seseorang ini menyebalkan dan menghina badanku terlalu kurus dan bla bla, dibilang tidak cocok dengan _standard_ karyawan Teen Vogue! Ck, dia kira aku kerja di sana sebagai model? Dasar Huang Zitao-"

"Huang Zitao? Yang punya lingkaran dimatanya, yang mirip panda, yang katanya suka padaku itu?" Kris mulai menyerang Jongin dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ya, ya, yang itu- tunggu, dia menyukaimu?" mata Jongin berubah berbinar-binar. Seorang Huang Zitao menyukai seorang Kris Wu? Wow, adakah kabar lain yang lebih menggemparkan selain kabar ini? (Kabar Joonmyun yang ternyata memiliki _daddy kink_ atau Chanyeol yang pernah menjadi _bottom_ sekali, tidak terhitung) "Terus, kau menyukainya juga, tidak?"

Wajah Kris tampak.. _Oh God_! Dia tidak mungkin memerah, kan? Binaran dimata Jongin semakin menakutkan menurut Chanyeol. Jelas sekali, kalau pemuda itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan rencananya itu mungkin akan sangat menguntungkannya.

"Ah, jadi kau menyukainya," gumam Jongdae pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan topik ini. Jarinya kembali bermain di atas layar ponselnya, namun sesungguhnya perhatiannya terpusat penuh pada Kris. Jarang sekali, Kris membuka diri soal perasaannya, terutama soal urusan cinta. Bukannya, dia tidak mempercayai teman-temannya. Hanya saja.. dia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya dalam tindakan maupun kata-kata.

"Ti, tidak kok!" percuma, bantahan Kris malah disambut tatapan menggoda dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Tao, kalau kau mau," tawar Jongin. Ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini agar Tao menjadi lebihbaik padanya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahan dengan penilaian Tao yang cukup keras terhadap penampilannya yang kalau dilihat-lihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah, kecuali syal bututnya itu.

"Aku-"

"Ayolah, Kris," Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dan Jongdae memberikan senyuman lebar.

"Um," kali ini, Kris beralih menatap Jongin. "Um, tidak ada salahnya mencoba? Dia.. pria yang menarik,"

Meskipun, setengah hati Jongin membantahnya habis-habisan. Ia memilih untuk diam saja dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Jongin yakin kalau ini akan menguntungkan dirinya dan juga Kris. Kalau Tao dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih, Tao pasti akan berhenti mengkritiknya karena dia adalah teman dekat Kris. Ya, benar sekali! Ini merupakan prospek yang cerdas untuk masa depannya di Teen Vogue!

"Jongin, senyummu aneh. Berhenti tersenyum," _and that's it_, Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, garpu Jongin dapat menyentuh permukaan kulit tenggorokannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak me-_review_ album TVXQ yang terbaru? Kan sudah kubilang kalau-"

"Baekhyun hyung," Jongin mengetuk pintu Baekhyun yang dari awal sudah terbuka lebar. Seorang karyawan dari departemen lain duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Jongin menunggu sampai Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk masuk lewat gerak tangannya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang," perintah Baekhyun dan gadis itu menurut, berjalan dengan lesu terlihat seperti menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan. "Jongin, kemari. Duduk di situ," Baekhyun menunjuk kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh gadis itu. Jongin duduk di sana dan jujur, ia masih belum mengetahui apa kesalahannya selama dua minggu bekerja di sini. Setahunya, ia sudah melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik dan tepat waktu. Bahkan, artikelnya tentang mengatur pengeluaran dalam sebulan (yang jelas-jelas tidak berdasarkan gaya hidupnya) mendapat respon baik dari Jongdae, Jongdae, dan Victoria, temannya Jongdae.

"Aku tidak salah memperkerjakanmu di sini. Menurutku, selama dua minggu ini kau sudah bekerja keras dan aku puas dengan artikelmu itu, sama puasnya dengan para pembaca kita yang rata-rata payah dalam mengatur keuangan mereka. Tips yang bukan cuma sekedar tips serta bagaimana caramu mengemas artikel tersebut menjadi lebih hidup, dan ternyata bermanfaat bagi mereka membuatku cukup kagum,"

Mata Jongin membelalak. Ini mimpi, ilusi, atau apa? Seorang Byun Baekhyun memujinya?! Jangan-jangan besok kiamat atau Baekhyun sedang mengaku dosa padanya. Mungkin, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal karena penyakit keras yang diam-diam baru diketahuinya, tipikal drama-drama Korea yang ditontonnya bersama Joonmyun.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun hyung?"

"Ya, kau harus sangat berterima kasih karena aku jarang memuji seseorang. Dan sebenarnya, pujian itu bukan tujuan utamaku memanggil dirimu. Kau tahu kan, kalau minggu depan kita akan mendapuk Oh Sehun sebagai _cover_ majalah dan kaulah yang harus mewawancarai dan melaporkan hasil pemotretannya. Ternyata, Kim Jongin, _dongsaeng_ku tersayang, Sehun hanya punya waktu sekitar setengah jam minggu depan dan artinya, ia harus melakukan pemotretan dan _interview_ secara terpisah. Fotografer Vogue sedang sibuk dengan proyek dan artis lainnya. Jadi, kita tidak bisa memindahkan jadwal pemotretan. Terpaksa, aku memajukan waktu wawancaranya menjadi.. hari ini, karena cuma hari ini Sehun memiliki waktu luang,"

Dari awal Jongin mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengira kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaannya hal buruk itu terjadi sekarang, menimpa dirinya sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin terbangun dan menghadapi kejamnya kenyataan. Um, mungkin.. itu sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi, tetap saja! Ia sama sekali tidak ada persiapan untuk mewawancarai Sehun. Ia belum membuat daftar pertanyaan, menyikat giginya karena tadi dia terlambat, dan entahlah, Jongin merasa belum siap sama sekali.

"_Hyung_, aku belum siap sama sekali. Bagaimana dengan daftar pertanyaannya?"

"Buat sekarang," jawab Baekhyun seolah dia baru saja menyuruh Jongin memungut pulpennya di lantai. Semudah itu dia bicara, semudah itu! Memang dia pikir membuat pertanyaan untuk wawancara semudah membuat pertanyaan berdasarkan teks cerita? Tidak! Jongin harus mempelajari profil Sehun dulu serta melakukan pengamatan lainnya agar ia tidak terlihat bodoh, dan mencemarkan nama para jurnalis lainnya.

"Tapi, _hyung_-"

"Jongin, sekitar dua jam lagi, Sehun akan datang. Jadi, bersiaplah!" Mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Sepertinya, ia tidak mau mendengarkan protes atau keluhannya lagi. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju ruangannya, terlihat sama menyedihkannya seperti gadis itu, gadis yang sebelumnya dicaci maki oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau di-"

"Diam, Tao. Ngomong-ngomong, Kris menyukaimu. _Bye_," tanpa sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, Jongin berjalan melewati Tao. Masih mempertahankan wajah setengah _zombie_-nya.

Sementara Jongin sibuk menyeret kedua kakinya. Tao masih membeku di tempat. Ia berusaha memproses ucapan Jongin barusan. Kris menyukainya? Tunggu, kenapa Jongin bisa kenal dengan Kris? Lalu, Kris menyukainya? Kris, Wu Yifan, Wufan, Kevin, MENYUKAINYA?

Sulit menerima kenyataan, Tao jatuh pingsan membuat karyawan yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya tertegun sejenak, dan barulah sadar kalau seharusnya mereka membopong Tao ke _pantry_.

.

.

Selama dua jam lebih, Jongin berkutat dengan laptop dan agenda pribadinya. Ia menemukan beberapa fakta soal Sehun. Meski, fakta-faktanya terlalu umum dan bukan tipikal fakta yang akan Jongin jadikan pertanyaan. Ia tidak bisa menuntut banyak akibat waktu yang terus mengejarnya. Persis saat ia selesai pertanyaan ke duapuluhnya, telepon kantornya berdering. Setelah mengecek kembali duapuluh pertanyaannya, yang ia pikir tidak buruk-buruk amat, Jongin mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Halo?"

"Jongin-ah," ia mendengar suara Luhan dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak (setiap mendengar suaranya, sebenarnya). Kepercayaan diri yang awalnya penuh berangsur surut, dan hanya meninggalkan perasaan aneh di dalam perutnya. Ok, ia harus ke toilet sekarang! "Oh Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang rapat,"

Kalau Jongin boleh meniru drama-drama Korea yang ia tonton semalam bersama Kris (Joonmyun sedang absen karena.. um, kita sebut saja dia 'sibuk' dengan Jongdae), mungkin ia sudah membanting telepon ditangannya ke lantai dan menjerit sehisteris mungkin, lalu kamera fokus menyorot hidungnya. Tapi, sayangnya Jongin tidak tinggal di dalam drama Korea. Ia tinggal di dalam kenyataan, dunia yang sebenarnya. Masalah Jongin tidak akan selesai dengan membanting telepon, menjerit ke arah temboknya atau menangis guling-guling di lantai.

Jongin mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya serta mulai merapal mantra kalau semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, ia akan baik-baik saja. Jongin mengunci pintu ruangannya agar Xiumin dan Luhan tidak mendapat inspirasi dan kemudian menggunakan ruangannya untuk melakukan 'hal-hal tidak baik'. Jongin pernah memergoki mereka sekali, dan untungnya mereka baru sampai tahap ciuman. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia terlambat sedikit dan.. pemandangan lebih dari sekedar lumatan bibir terpajang di depan matanya. Jongin bergidik ngeri saat ia melewati meja Xiumin yang anehnya kosong, padahal Luhan sedang duduk tenang di kursinya.

Jongin membeku saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia baru sadar kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan selebriti (saat ia berpapasan dengan Yoo Jaesuk di Hongdae, tidak masuk hitungan dan begitu juga saat dia pergi ke konser 2NE1 bersama Chanyeol). Jongin kembali menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Ia melakukan siklus itu sekitar beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya menurunkan kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata lebih sepi dari perkiraannya. Hanya ada Sehun yang duduk dibangku tempat biasa Baekhyun memimpin rapat. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, tampak amat menilai dirinya entah dari segi apa. "Kau terlambat," ujarnya.

"Maaf. Aku.. gugup," _what the fuck_? Ada apa dengan lidahnya?!

Sementara Jongin sibuk mengalami _mental breakdown_ akibat dirinya yang terlalu jujur. Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan sangat baik. "Kau gugup bertemu denganku?" Sehun menarik seringai membuat Jongin mengingat satu adegan tak terlupakan di novel favoritnya.

Aura misterius serta cenderung mengintimidasi yang Sehun berikan padanya membuat Jongin mulai menyamakan dirinya dengan Christian Grey, tokoh _dominant _di novel Fifty Shades Of Grey, dan tunggu, kalau Sehun adalah Christian Grey. Berarti, otomatis dirinya adalah Anastasia Steele? Tokoh _submissive _dalam novel itu? _What the hell? NO!_

"Kau tahu Fifty Shades Of Grey?"

Kening Sehun mengerut. "Novel BDSM itu? Um, _yeah_, aku pernah membacanya meski cuma satu bab,"

"Kau tahu, kau mirip dengan Anastasia Steele," ujar Jongin tanpa tahu apa yang telah dikatakannya. Ia hanya ingin melemparkan posisi _sub_-nya kepada Sehun, dan tunggu, kenapa ia terdengar seperti akan tidur dengan Sehun beberapa detik lagi?

"_Pardon?"_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Aniyo_, lupakan. Jadi, kita mulai saja _interview_-nya sekarang,"

Sehun tidak bisa membantah atau terlihat tertarik soal novel Fifty Shades Of Grey yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia baca. Namun, meski begitu aktingnya dalam menahan diri belumlah sempurna. Kalau Jongin melihat lebih dekat dan berhenti menjadi seorang idiot. Maka, ia akan menyadari tatapan Sehun yang berbeda saat menatapnya. Namun, untungnya dalam pihak Sehun dan sayangnya dalam pihak Jongin, gelar 'selamanya tidak peka' itu sudah melekat erat pada dirinya.

Selama satu setengah jam sesi wawancara, Sehun menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya dengan profesional layaknya seorang aktor papan atas dan sejauh ini Sehun belum menertawakan pilihan pertanyaannya. Sesi wawancara yang Jongin pikir akan dipenuhi oleh jawaban palsu serta suasana canggung ternyata.. jauh lebihbaik dari itu. Selain itu, presepsi awal Jongin terhadap Sehun perlahan mulai berubah. Sehun tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Kalau boleh Jongin mengakuinya, pemuda itu cukup baik dan terlalu normal untuk aktor yang sedang naik daun. Jongin dapat melihat kerendahan hati saat ia menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang menyangkut popularitasnya sekarang ini.

Duapuluh pertanyaan sudah habis terjawab. Jongin mematikan _tape recorder_ dan dia merasa amat puas dengan wawancara ini. "Terima kasih atas waktu anda, Sehun-ssi. Minggu depan kita akan bertemu lagi dalam sesi pemotretan, dan oh, terima kasih sekali lagi!" Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tidak masalah, um, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin," jujur, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus mengetahui namanya. Apa dia suka mengoleksi nama jurnalis yang selama ini membuat artikel tentang dirinya?

"Boleh aku minta nomormu? Bagaimana dengan sabtu malam di.. W Hotel? Kudengar makanan di sana lumayan enak," tawar Sehun mengirimkan satu kedipan yang membuat gadis mana pun bertekuk lutut padanya.

Sayangnya, Jongin bukan seorang gadis dan.. ia bukan tipikal orang idiot yang mau saja diiming-imingi makanan enak, meski kadang ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran makan _buffet_ yang Joonmyun berikan, tapi tetap saja! Dalam hal Sehun bukan Joonmyun yang hanya terpikat pada satu iblis berselimut domba, yaitu Jongdae.

Berbanding terbalik dengan respon yang Sehun perkirakan, Jongin malah mendengus tepat di depan wajahnya dan berbalik meninggalkannya di ruangan itu sendirian. Sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban dan.. dia baru saja mendengus di depan wajahnya? Wajah seorang Oh Sehun?

Sehun tertawa kecil, masa bodoh jika dirinya akan terlihat seperti orang gila. Ternyata, seperti dugaannya, Kim Jongin itu berbeda dan jujur saja, ia tertarik dengannya. "Mungkin, aku adalah Anastasia Steele yang akan terus mengejar Christian Grey-nya, sekalipun dia cenderung gila dan sedikit aneh," gumam Sehun sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Teen Vogue edisi terbaru khusus untuk Jongdae. Jongin memutuskan untuk membongkar kebrengsekan Oh Sehun di depan teman-temannya. Anggap saja ini sebagai peringatan agar mulai detik ini mereka harus menghindari Oh Sehun kalau-kalau mereka bertemu di Lotte World, pasar sekitar Myeondong, atau entalah dimana.

"Dia meminta nomorku dan kemudian mengajakku _dinner _di W Hotel. Hotel bintang lima itu, yang _itu_," Jongin menekankan kata 'itu' yang berarti kalau hotel itu keren banget dan sampai mati pun, Jongin tidak akan mampu membayar satu malam di sana. "Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu, kan?"

"Atau mungkin kau saja yang terlalu parno. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan meminta nomor Kim Haneul atau.. Jang Woosung _hyung_!" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Pertama, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi diriku. Kedua, aku lebih memilih Han Ye Sul. Ketiga, jangan sok dekat dengan Jang Woosung-ssi!"

"Mungkin, Chanyeol ada benarnya. Maksudku, dibagian kau terlalu parno, ya, tentu saja dibagian itu," Kris berusaha menegaskannya membuat Chayeol terlihat semakin terpuruk. Dalam hal mem-_bully_ Park Chanyeol, Kris dan Jongin jelas satu tim. Jongin tidak akan pernah meragukan keloyalan Kris kepada dirinya dalam hal 'menghancurkan hari Park Chanyeol'. "Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Zitao sudah seminggu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terima kasih kepada temanku yang satu ini," Kris mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, dan Jongin membeku. Ia mulai meragukan keloyalan Kris terhadapnya sekarang.

"Tapi, Zitao tidak bilang apa-apa padaku dan dia masih mengkritik cara berpakaianku yang katanya persis seperti gelandangan!" ini tidak adil! Kemana perginya prospek masa depannya itu? Kenapa sampai sekarang Zitao masih mengkritik dirinya? Bahkan, lebih parah daripada sebelumnya!

"Sepertinya, aku akan menyukai Zitao itu kalau ia memiliki hobi yang sama denganku," Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan kalau Jongdae tidak mengamankan garpu di sekitarnya, kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu akan kembali terulang.

"Kim Jongin, tenang," Joonmyun berusaha menenangkannya, namun tidak berhasil. Wajah Joonmyun malah semakin membuat Jongin emosi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fifty Shades Of Grey akan difilmkan!"

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan amat menilai pada Jongdae. "Pertama, kau membaca Teen Vogue. Kedua, kau tergila-gila dengan Christian Grey dan berharap Joonmyun-"

"Um, _please_, aku tidak ingin mendengar kehidupan seks mereka di sini. Aku sedang mencoba makan, kau bia melihatnya dengan jelas, kan?" Kris melirik burgernya yang kembali ia letakkan di atas piring karena bayangan Jongdae dan Joonmyun yang saling menjilat satu sama lain hadir dipikirannya. Dan meskipun Kris tidak mengatakan seburuk apa bayangan itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin dapat memperkirakannya. Dan itu benar-benar buruk, seperti menangkap basah kedua orangtuamu sedang berciuman panas.

"_Fuck off, _Kris," Chanyeol menunjukkan jari tengahnya dan selera makan Kris benar-benar lenyap.

"Oh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" Jongin menjerit tiba-tiba. Jongdae dan Joonmyun yang tadinya sedang menelanjangi satu sama lain dengan mata mereka, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongin. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya malas memperhatikan Jongin dan juga Kris, yang tadinya sedang mencolek-colek burgernya. "Aku bilang ke Sehun kalau dia mirip Anastasia Steele!"

_What the fuck it's that?!_

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan aneh yang belum pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya. Bahkan, Jongdae pun yang memang aneh, belum pernah mendapat tatapan khususnya ini.

"Dia serius," sahut Kris saat Jongin terdiam menatap piring kosongnya.

"_What? NO! _Kris lebih mirip Anastasia! Maksudku, dia kan blasteran," sanggah Jongdae berhasil membangkitkan aura membunuh Kris, yang selama beberapa bulan ini terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Umm, Kris," Joonmyun berdeham.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau bilang kalau aku ini mirip seorang wanita. Kau mempertanyakan kejantananku, Jongdae?"

"Kejantanan," gumam Chanyeol dengan kening mengerut. "Kau sedang membicarakan ukuran daging kerasmu di bawah sana atau.. ok, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Terlambat Chanyeol. _That's bitch faced already targeting you.._

Siang itu, mereka kembali diusir dari kafe untuk kedua kalinya dan mungkin mereka sudah diboikot secara diam-diam. Jongin merasa beruntung karena kali ini bukan dirinya yang disalahkan. Karena tidak ada yang berani menyalahkan Kris, jadilah Chanyeol yang menanggung semua kesalahaannya dan _that brat _terpaksa harus mentraktir mereka seminggu ini. Yeay, bersorak untuk makanan gratis!

Sepulangnya Jongin dari acara 'penyiksaan dompet Chanyeol'. Jongin pikir tidak ada hal lain selain tidur yang akan dilakukannya sore ini. Mungkin, dia akan menonton The Vampire's Diaries atau kalau memang tidak ada yang ditonton, ia terpaksa menonton pertandingan tinju. Tetapi, saat Jongin menemukan sebuket bunga lili putih di lantai pintu flatnya. Ia tahu kalau hal yang mesti ia lakukan pertama kalinya adalah menelpon Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_, kenapa Sehun bisa tahu alamatku?" tanyanya terdengar jengkel, senang, dan.. kelaparan? Ok, mungkin setelah ini dia akan memanaskan sup khas Cina buatan ibunya Kris.

"Um, bagaimana kalau kau tanya Tao saja? Mungkin, dia yang memberitahu Sehun,"

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Tao karena dia menyebalkan dan terlihat seperti monster di Dragon Ball," Jongin pikir ia sedang merengek sekarang dan _please_, ini benar-benar tidak _manly_. Jongin berdeham berusaha mengembalikan ke_manly_annya dan entahlah dia berhasil atau tidak. Di seberang sana, Baekhyun merasa suara Jongin masih sama menyedihkannya.

"Jongin, masih ada hal lain yang-"

"Biar aku yang menutup teleponnya," Jongin hendak memutus sambungan, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu. "_Hyung_, Park Chanyeol menyukaimu. Mau kau kenal atau tidak dengannya, intinya dia menyukaimu," seru Jongin dan memutus sambungan.

Sepertinya, ia memiliki kebiasaan membeberkan rahasia orang dan mengarang tidak jelas setiap ia merasa kesal. Dan kali ini, Park Chanyeol-lah yang dijadikan pelampiasannya.

.

.

Sekitar tiga hari kemudian, Jongin menginterogasi Tao soal hubungannya dengan Kris dan juga Sehun. Seperti biasanya, Tao terlihat bosan kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya. Tidak lupa, Tao mengkritik pakaiannya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau tidak buruk-buruk amat sebenarnya," Tao mengakhiri kritikannya dengan sebuah pujian yang sepertinya setengah tulus. Mata Jongin berbinar tanpa dirinya sadari.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin menunggu senyuman, acungan jempol atau respon 'sungguh, kau sebenarnya tampan sekali, Jongin. Aku iri denganmu, itu kenyataannya'. Tapi, respon yang ia dapat malah.. "Tidak. Aku bohong. Kim Jongin akan selamanya buruk rupa, seperti bebek, kuek, kuek,"

Jika Jongin tidak mempertimbangkan ke_manly_annya, mungkin ia sudah berlari kepangkuan Joonmyun karena apa yang Tao katakan amat menyakiti hatinya. Sungguh, hatinya berdarah karena hinaan Tao. Jongin merasa dirinya sebagai pemeran utama protagonis yang terus-menerus disiksa oleh pemeran pembantu, figuran, budak sekalian, bernama Huang Zitao yang merupakan pemeran antogonis yang biasanya disumpah-serapahi oleh kakak perempuannya dan juga Jongdae.

Tunggu, Jongin terdengar seperti seorang Cinderella. Dan Sehun adalah pangerannya.

Slap! (Jongin benar-benar menampar pipinya sendiri. Membuat Tao beranggapan kalau selain jelek, Jongin juga gila)

Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Oh Sehun, si Anastasi Steele yang menyogoknya makan di hotel bintang lima, menjadi pangerannya? _What? No way! _Lebihbaik, Chan- ok, mungkin Chanyeol juga bukan kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi pangerannya. Dan Kris, juga bukan. Joonmyun, apa lagi. Jongdae, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk menjadi Cinderella daripada pangeran.

Fokus, Jongin. Ia tidak boleh melatur lebih lama lagi kalau ingin cepat-cepat menendang Tao dari ruangannya. "Aku harap kau dapat menerima Kris apa adanya. Maksudku, Kris adalah pria yang unik. Dia mengoleksi Pokemon dan Digimon sampai sekarang. Sering menemaniku menonton serial Preety Little Liars, dan sekarang kami sedang marathon menonton drama Korea, The Heirs. Selain itu, Kris juga suka memerah kalau kau menyebut penis, bokong dan seks di hadapannya. Terus-"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Kris. Mungkin, aku akan mencintainya. Jadi, apa pun hal yang kau beberkan soal Kris tidak berpengaruh bagiku," potong Tao membuat Jongin membeku.

_So_, um, kenapa sekarang dirinyalah yang terlihat seperti seorang antagonis yang berusaha memisahkan si protagonis dengan pangeran impiannya? Um, Jongin jadi merasa.. bersalah. Padahal, seharusnya Tao-lah yang merasakan perasaan ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud- um, kau tahulah, kalau-"

"Aku mengerti, Jongin," _fuck, _Tao tersenyum padanya. Ini adalah keajaiban dunia! "Kau adalah teman dekat Kris dari dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kau, Kris, dan Chanyeol. Aku mengerti kalau kau dan Chanyeol sedikit protektif dengan Kris. Tapi, aku bersumpah padamu, Jongin. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kris dan jika memang kita berdua tidak berjodoh, aku akan membiarkan Kris yang memutuskanku,"

Jongin ingin menangis karena tiga hal. Satu, ternyata Chanyeol melakukan hal ini juga pada Tao. Dua, sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang akan menyerahkan anaknya kepada Tao. Tiga, ia merasa iri kepada Kris karena pengakuan Tao yang terlalu romantis melebihi janji sehidup sematinya Edward Cullen. _Fuck, _mungkin Jongin harus mempertimbangkan Sehun kalau tidak ingin dirinya hidup dengan enampuluh kucing dan berakhir _single_ sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Um, ok," Jongin berdeham keras. "Aku tidak akan membahas Kris lagi karena untuk apa kita membahas Kris apa?" Tao memutar bola matanya dan Jongin tidak peduli. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu-"

"Soal Sehun?" tebak Tao seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Jongin dan dengan wajah sedikit memerah Jongin mengangguk. "_Aigoo_, kalian berdua ini. Biar kuperjelas ya, kau tertarik dengan Sehun dan Sehun juga tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kalian berhenti bertingkah seperti ini dan entahlah, pergi makan malam?"

"Sehun sudah mengajakku. Tapi, aku menolaknya," sanggah Jongin, masih teringat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Wow, ternyata anak itu lebih cepat daripada perkiraanku," gumam Tao berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berbalik menatap Jongin dan jujur, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin menolak Sehun padahal dirinya jelas-jelas tertarik pada pria itu. "Dan yang membuatku heran serta bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menolak Sehun?"

"Dia mengajakku makan malam di hotel bintang lima, Tao. W Hotel!" ok, sekarang Tao mengerti kenapa Jongin menolak Sehun. Tidak seharusnya Sehun mengajak seseorang ke hotel untuk kencan pertama mereka. Apa lagi, hotel bintang lima! Jongin, yang tidak begitu mengenal Sehun, pasti beranggapan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya dan Tao tidak bsia menyalahkan Jongin karena itu. Itu respon yang wajar. Sehun saja yang tidak punya otak sebenarnya.

"Begini, Jongin. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun selama kau mengenal Kris dan Chanyeol. Jadi, aku tahu kalau anak itu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membelimu atau apa pun itu yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya terlalu.. idiot dan mungkin terganggu mentalnya sampai-sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Intinya, Sehun tidak seburuk yang kau kira dan dia amat payah dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, sekalipun kata orang dia _playboy_ dan bla bla, itu cuma omong kosong yang tersebar akibat _image_ sok dinginnya," jelas Tao berharap pikiran Jongin dapat terbuka dan pria itu mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Sehun.

"Umm, bagaimana ya?" Jongin menatap Tao seakan meminta pendapat. Dan tentu saja, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya mencoba,"

Berhasil! Akhirnya, ia dapat tidur nyenyak karena mulai detik ini Sehun tidak akan merengek lagi padanya, meminta dirinya bicara pada Jongin agar pemuda itu tahu kalau perasaannya ini bukan main-main, ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Jongin.

"Ok, Jongin, yang kau lakukan sekarang cukup mudah. Telpon Sehun dan bilang kalau kau ingin makan malam dengannya di-"

"Yang pasti bukan di hotel!"

Tao memutar bola matanya. "_Yeah, whatever,"_

Setelah Jongin menyimpan nomor Sehun yang baru saja Tao berikan padanya. Jongin menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini pilihan terbaiknya. Tao yang sudah lama menghilang dari ruangannya berpesan kalau sebaiknya ia jangan membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama. Mengingat, kalau banyak orang yang lebih menarik darinya yang terus-menerus mengelilingi Sehun.

Akhirnya, setelah berperang melawan batin dan hatinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Dan dia melakukannya.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya untuk iklan The Face Shop. Sehun dan seorang member _girlband_ didapuk menjadi ikon terbaru _brand_ tersebut. Fotografer yang daritadi mengarahkan mereka memuji _chemistry _di antara mereka, terutama sorot mata Sehun saat menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan Sehun, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun, berjalan menuju ruang ganti, menemui _manager_nya di sana.

"Ya! Ada yang menelponmu daritadi, nih. Mungkin, Tao. Ya, pasti Tao. Mengingat, kau tidak punya teman selain Tao," sindir Kyungsoo dan Sehun cepat-cepat menyambar ponsel ditangannya.

Tanpa melihat nomor dilayar ponselnya lagi, Sehun langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut, mengira kalau itu Huang Zitao. "Ya, Huang Zitao! Ada apa?"

"Umm," aneh, biasanya Tao akan langsung membalas '_Respect, brat! I'm older than you'_ atau mulai menceritakan tentang Kris non stop tanpa jeda. "Sehun-ssi, ini aku. Jongin,"

Dang! Sehun mulai mangap-mangap seperti ikan kekurangan air. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk bernafas, namun tetap saja, Sehun masih kesulitan bernafas. "Um, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ah, iya. Jadi, ada apa Jongin-ah? Eh, tunggu! Aku ingin minta maaf soal peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud, um, Tao pasti sudah menceritakan betapa _awkward_-nya aku, dan meskipun sulit untuk diakui, itulah kenyataannya. Aku orang yang terlalu tertutup," Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya seperti menunggu pengakuan lain yang terucap dari bibirnya. "cenderung anti sosial juga," dan benar kan, Kyungsoo menunggu pengakuan itu. Dia menikmati kemenangannya! "Jadi, aku harap kau bisa menerimaku apa adanya,"

"Um, Sehun-ssi, sepertinya terlalu awal untuk membicarakan hal itu,"

Ah, benar! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan tatapan 'ha-ha-dasar-anti-sosial' kepadanya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud._ Shit_, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau terlalu serius,"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

"Jadi.. hari ini, jam setengah 7 malam di restoran Sushi di sekitar kantorku. Kira-kira, kau bisa tidak?"

Ini ajakan kencan? Tanpa bertanya dahulu kepada Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung mengiyakan. "Bisa kok! Ok, jam jam setengah 7,"

"Ya, jam setengah 7. Um, _bye_?"

"Ya, _bye_," Sehun baru menyadari kalau Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Mungkin, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi karena sama-sama anti sosial dan terjebak dengan orang-orang aneh seperti Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Dari jam 6 sampai malam nanti. Aku tidak ada jadwal, kan?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya beberapa kali, tampak menguji kesabaran Sehun. Dia pasti sengaja! Selain Huang Zitao, Do Kyungsoo-lah orang kedua yang hobi menyiksa mentalnya. Tidak aneh kalau Tao dan Kyungsoo cukup dekat. Mereka memiliki kegemaran yang sama yang sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti oleh Sehun, yaitu membuat hidupnya menderita. "Tidak," setelah cukup lama menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, hanya satu kata terdiri dari lima alfabet yang ternyata Sehun dapat darinya.

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau hidup?" Sehun tahu kedengarannya bodoh. Tapi, ia harus menanyakannya karena ini penting. Kenapa seorang iblis sepertinya bisa hidup? Kenapa Tuhan mengizinkannya?

"Karena _eomma _dan _appa_ku ber-"

"_Hyung,_ kau benar-benar akan menjelaskan tentang hal _itu_?" Sehun amat menilai serta menghakimi diri Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo sanggup membayangkan kedua orangtuanya melakukan- ugh, Sehun tidak kuat! Ia tidak mau bayangan itu berbalik meneror dirinya.

"Memang apa yang salah? Kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu, aku tidak akan lahir di dunia ini dan kau tidak akan bertemu orang sehebatku," ujar Kyungsoo membuat Sehun memijat pelipis matanya.

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_,"

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat bagi mereka berdua. Sehun memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul yang dapat. Sementara, Jongin masih tertahan oleh pekerjaannya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Sehun kalau mungkin ia akan sedikit terlambat. Dan Sehun membalasnya '_no prob. take your time'_.

Seperti dugaan Sehun, ia datang lebih awal dari Jongin. Sehun memakai kacamata hitam serta syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia memilih tempat di lantai dua restoran, dengan dua alasan yang sangat jelas; ia butuh privasi dan juga ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengenalinya.

_**Jongin**__ : sebentar lagi aku sampai. Kau ada dimana?_

Sehun cepat-cepat mengetik balasan pesannya.

_**Sehun **__: aku sudah sampai. Kau langsung ke lantai dua saja_

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun dapat melihat sosok Jongin yang menaiki anak tangga. Sebelum Sehun sempat memanggilnya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menemukannya. Tidak sulit menemukan seorang selebriti berpakaian aneh di ruangan sesepi ini. Jongin langsung mengenali Sehun saat melihat cara berpakaiannya yang terlihat jelas ingin bersembunyi dari publik.

Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya dan tidak ada hal lain, selain tersenyum balik yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sehun. "Hai," sapa Jongin dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Hai," _apa kabar? Cuara hari ini cerah ya? _Sehun kembali mengutuk diri karena tidak bisa menemukan topik obrolan yang tepat. Ia tahu kalau dirinyalah yang akan membuat kencan ini berantakan dan berakhir dengan 'maaf Sehun, kau terlalu aneh bagiku' yang terucap dari bibir Jongin.

"Um, jadi.. jujur saja, aku tertarik denganmu dan aku tidak mau berakhir sendirian bersama enampuluh kucingku dan-"

Entah refleks darimana, Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Jongin. "Aku tidak akan membairkanmu sendirian," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang menggetarkan hati Jongin sekaligus membuatnya ingin meninju pipi Sehun.

Jongin mendorong telunjuk Sehun, menjauh dari bibirnya. "Kau tidak mungkin akan menciumku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kan? Dan akhirnya, aku akan berubah menjadi labu karena seorang pangeran menciumku," darimana datangnya ide labu dan pangeran itu? Sadar kalau dirinya mulai melantur, Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menciummu lagi supaya kau kembali berubah menjadi seorang tuan putri,"

"_What the heck?_ Begini saja, Oh Sehun. Kau lebih suka ditinju dengan tangan kanan atau kiriku?" Jongin meregangkan otot lehernya menimbulkan suara _krek_. Dan tiba-tiba saja, diluar dugaan Sehun dan bayangannya. Jongin menjerit. "Ugh, leherku!" satu tangannya memegang tengkuk lehernya dan Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak terlihat seperti bajingan.

"Sebaiknya, kita _order _sekarang," Sehun melirik seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunggu mereka. Sehun mengisyaratkan pelayan itu agar mendekat. Dengan ramah, pelayan itu menaruh dua buka menu, satu di sisi Sehun dan satu lagi di sisi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingin pesan apa?" Sehun membolak-balik buku menu yang entah mengapa dipenuhi oleh gambar sushi.

"Aku ingin makan _steak_," jawab Jongin berhasil membuat pelayan di sampingnya berdeham, nyaris akan mengusir Jongin dari restoran ini. "Ya, tentu saja aku ingin makan sushi! Ini kan restoran sushi," Jongin memutar bola matanya seraya menunjuk salah satu jenis sushi dibuku menu.

Oh, pantas saja.. Sehun berusaha menghiraukan fakta kalau beberapa detik yang lalu ia mempertanyakan kenapa buku menu itu didominasi oleh berbagai jenis sushi. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku menu. Sementara, Jongin dan juga pelayan itu mulai tidak sabar menunggu pesanannya. "Samakan saja dengan punyamu," ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Pelayan itu tampak kesal, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Entah mengapa, perasaan kesal setiap melihat wajah Sehun kembali menyerang dirinya. Pelayan itu beranjak pergi sambil memeluk dua buku menu tersebut. Ia melemparkan senyum pada Jongin, dan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas. Sebagai seorang publik figur yang biasanya digilai oleh setiap wanita, Sehun tidak terima dengan perlakuan pelayan itu. Ia bisa menuntutnya atas tindakan 'aku menghiraukan Oh Sehun' kalau ia mau.

"Hehe, sepertinya dia lebih menyukai diriku, tuan puteri," goda Jongin.

Sehun mendengus. "_Keep dreaming, _Belle_,"_

"Sayangnya, ini kenyataan, Jasmine,"

"_Whatever,_ Snow White,"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi keduanya, untuk menyadari kalau mereka baru saja menyebutkan nama-nama _princess _di Disney_,_ dan itu benar-benar tidak _manly_. Jujur saja, meskipun kisah Disney selalu berhasil membuat dirinya, Kris, Joonmyun, Jongdae, dan mungkin Chanyeol menangis. Jongin tetap lebih memilih Pororo, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Padahal, Pororo itu terlalu gay bersama Krong.

"Kau memanggilku Snow White. Itu namanya penghinaan," gumam Jongin pura-pura tidak terima. Aslinya, ia sedikit merasa tersanjung karena Snow White itu salah satu karakter Disney favoritnya, terlepas dari kebodohannya saat menerima apel dari orang yang sangat amat mencurigakan.

"Kau memanggilku Jasmine, _by the way_. Memangnya, aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan menyanyikan lagu A Whole New World untukmu?"

Dengan wajah sok polosnya, Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi," aku Sehun terus terang.

"Aku tahu kok. Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruhmu menyanyi? Aku juga tidak bisa menyanyi," Jongin menarik senyum tipis membuat Sehun tergoda untuk menciumnya, entah itu dikening, dipipi, dibibir, dimana pun Sehun akan melakukannya.

"Kalau aku ingin menciummu, kira-kira kau mengizinkannya atau tidak?" tanya Sehun serius.

Jongin tertegun sesaat. Ia tidak harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia menolaknya? Atau membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Membuat senyum Sehun mengembang lebar. Sehun pikir Jongin telah memberikannya izin. Jadi, sebelum ada seseorang yang dapat mengacaukan _moment_ mereka, Sehun cepat-cepat memegang kedua sisi wajah Jongin dan menempelakan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin.

Bibir Sehun menempel cukup lama pada bibir Jongin. Tidak bergerak dan seperti menempel sungguhan pada bibirnya. Jongin hampir meloncat kaget saat Sehun mulai memberanikan diri melumat lembut bibirnya. Awalnya, Jongin sedikit ragu. Namun, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengikuti Sehun, tidak mau tertinggal olehnya.

Tepat saat, Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Jongin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari bawah sana. Sehun kembali duduk bersandar dikursinya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sama seperti wajah Jongin. Keheningan kembali menelan keduanya. Namun, ini bukan semacam keheningan yang membuat mereka risih dan merasa tidak nyaman. Jongin memakan sushinya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Setiap Sehun menangkap matanya, Jongin langsung membuang muka ke arah lain. Sehun tertawa dan Jongin pikir tawa Sehun adalah jenis musik baru baginya.

Hari sudah gelap. Jongin dapat melihat hamparan kerlip bintang di langit malam sekarang. Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat, menyelimuti tangan Jongin yang mulai mendingin. Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggiran jalan. Saat, mereka berdua melewati satu toko DVD. Jongin melihat wajah Sehun disandingkan dengan seorang artis senior yang tampak serasi dengannya. Rasa kurang percaya dirinya bersama Sehun mulai timbul dari sudut hatinya. Ia merasa tidak pantas menggenggam tangan pemuda ini tiba-tiba. Ia merasa tidak pantas hingga seharusnya ia berkaca dahulu sebelum membiarkan Sehun mencium bibirnya.

Sehun seperti bintang, bersinar terang sampai meredupkan dirinya. Jongin sadar kalau dirinya hanya seorang penulis tetap di majalah yang bahkan tidak pernah disukainya. Dan Oh Sehun, adalah seorang aktor muda yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengganti Won Bin. Perbedaan jauh antara dirinya dengan Sehun membangunkan Jongin kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Meskipun, ia menyukai Sehun dan mungkin suatu hari nanti akan mencintainya. Jongin tidak bisa menghiraukan realita kehidupan kalau Oh Sehun adalah seorang publik figur dan bersama Jongin, hanya akan membahayakan kariernya.

"Sehun," bisik Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku pikir kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang. Jadi, _annyeong_?" setelah mengucapkan pamit padanya, Jongin berlari menembus kerumunan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Setengah hatinya berharap Sehun mengejarnya, namun setengahnya lagi meminta Sehun untuk tidak mempedulikannya agar semuanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Jongin berhenti berlari saat ia sampai di halte bus. Nafasnya terengah, dan dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan, karena dia kesulitan bernafas. Tetapi, karena kenyataan ini cukup menyakitkan baginya. Jongin menunggu busnya dengan mata berkaca. Ia lelah, dan hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanya tidur serta berusaha melupakan Sehun meski rasanya mustahil.

Bus yang Jongin tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Menjemput dirinya, dan membawa dirinya pulang bersama serombongan orang lainnya. Jongin duduk disembarang tempat. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kaca bus merasakan beban berat dipunggungnya. Jongin berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun wajah Sehun kembali menguntit dirinya.

"Sialan," Jongin mematikan ponselnya saat ia melihat nama Sehun dilayar ponselnya.

Ia sadar kalau lari dari masalah adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan. Jongin cukup dewasa untuk menyadari itu. Namun, ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi Sehun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, dirinya telah melukai dua orang sekaligus, yaitu dirinya sendiri dan juga Sehun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Tao mulai mendesak dirinya untuk menceritakan bagaimana kencannya dengan Sehun. Jongin memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan mengunci diri di dalam ruangannya selama seharian. Dan saat, Jongdae mengajaknya untuk bertemu di kafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Jongin menolak ajakan Jongdae dengan alasan dia lelah, dan bla bla lainnya, yang Jongdae duga hanya bualan Jongin saja. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikir Jongdae dan keempat pemuda lainnya berpikiran sama dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelpon Jongin, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Namun, saat ia mendengar suara sesegukan Jongin, yang terdengar jelas seperti habis menangis. Chanyeol pikir kalau menelpon saja tidak cukup untuk mengecek keadaannya. Chanyeol berpikir untuk berkunjung ke flat Jongin, dan malam itu, tepatnya sekitar jam setengah delapan malam, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu flat Jongin. Jongin membukakannya pintu dengan mata bengkak dan memerah.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma baru selesai menonton Titanic untuk kesekian kalinya jadi-" Chanyeol membuka mulut dan Jongin cepat-cepat memotongnya. "sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian cemaskan jadi lebihbaik kau pulang sekarang," Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir Chanyeol. Hanya saja.. ia ingin sendiri sekarang, menyelesaikan film Titanicnya dan menangis semalaman. Lalu, besok ia akan bangun dengan mata bengkak seperti habis tersengat ubur-ubur.

"Jongin! Aku bukan baru mengenalmu kemarin. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang kacau sekarang. Ini soal Sehun, kan? Tao cerita pada Kris, lalu Kris yang memang ember, menceritakannya pada kami. Kukira kau menyukai Sehun? Maksudku, dari apa yang Tao dengar dari Sehun, dan kemudian ceritakan pada Kris. Kau terdengar.. seperti menyukainya? _Well_, kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Jadi, kau pasti menyukainya. Jangan mengelak, Kim Jongin," Chanyeol mendorong kening Jongin dengan satu telunjuknya, sebelum Jongin membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku, sekarang.. bukan hanya kau yang terlihat seperti ubur-ubur. Sehun juga, kalau kau fansnya dan mengumpulkan fotonya untuk mastur-"

"Chanyeol," Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus mengungkit kata 'masturbasi' dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ok, intinya, saat Tao menunjukkan _selca_-nya untuk mempromosikan entah _brand_ apa, _like the hell I care_. Sehun terlihat sama kacaunya dengan dirimu. Dan aku tahu kalau kau lebih terpikat dengan kartun-kartun di Nickelodeon sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kan, kalau di SBS ada acara penghargaan dan Sehun menghadirinya dan dia terlihat tidak fokus seperti Spongebob tanpa Garry,"

"Kau menyamakanku dengan siput?" entah mengapa, hanya respon itulah dapat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Setidaknya, itu lebihbaik dari ubur-ubur. Eh, tunggu, Jongin fokus! Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda sekarang. Dari pesan Kris beberapa menit yang lalu, dia bilang Sehun memenangkan penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini. Kau harus menelponnya sekarang bilang _selamat, maaf sudah menjadi bajingan, tapi aku juga menyukaimu, ayo mampir ke flatku untuk beberapa ronde If you know what I mean, anggap saja itu hadiah_,"

"Chanyeol," Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_I'm judjing you now. Judjing you hard_,"

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah biasa melakukannya. Sekarang, ambil ponselmu dan telpon dia. Kalau kau cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya, telpon dia," itu adalah saran terakhir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia mengacak rambut Jongin dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku menatap ke arah langit malam.

Hamparan bintang itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan Sehun. Setiap Jongin memperhatikannya, ia merasa seperti memperhatikan Sehun. Lewat bintang-bintang itu, Jongin merasa lebih dekat dengan Sehun, meski nyatanya mereka semakin menjauh. Jongin menggigit bibir. Ia menarik ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Jongin kembali menatap ke arah bintang berusaha menemukan jawaban untuknya.

Ketika, Jongin mengaktifkan ponselnya. Puluhan pesan serta telpon tak terjawab didominasi oleh nama Sehun. Rasa bersalah semakin menyerang dirinya. Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan karena telah menggantungkan Sehun tanpa alasan. Ia menekan kontak Sehun dan beberapa menit menunggu, Sehun untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Semakin lama dirinya menunggu, semakin Jongin yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan mengangkatnya. Mungkin, Sehun sedang merayakan keberhasilannya dengan siapa pun, yang tidaklah Jongin kenal. Namun, meski begitu Jongin tetap menunggu. Ia bersandar di tembok flatnya dengan harapan beberapa detik lagi Sehun akan menjawab panggilannya.

Namun, beberapa detik dan menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya ada suara _tuttt_ panjang yang menunjukkan kalau Sehun telah menolak panggilannya.

Jongin membeku. Tubuhnya gemetar bukan karena angin malam. Hatinya meringis bukan karena ada pisau yang menggoreskannya. Semua ini terjadi juga bukan karena Sehun. Jongin menangis menatap ke arah langit malam. Sekarang, temannya hanya bintang-bintang itu. Hanya mereka yang membuat Jongin merasa dekat Sehun. Meski, sekalipun hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, tibalah saatnya Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Sehun untuk pemotretan _cover _Teen Vogue. Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan Tao juga terus-menerus menyemangatinya. Lucu rasanya melihat betapa dekat dirinya dan Tao sekarang. Setelah kejadian Sehun menolak panggilannya, Tao terlihat lebih memihak pada Jongin. Mungkin, karena Sehun juga mulai menjaga jarak dengannya tanpa sebab. Baekhyun berkata kalau setelah pemotretan akan ada sesi wawancara lagi yang membahas tentang penghargaan yang baru-baru ini berikan pada Sehun. Karena kondisi Jongin terlihat kurang maksimal, Baekhyun menugaskan Luhan untuk mewawancarai Sehun. Jongin menarik senyum kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih untuknya dan Baekhyun membalasnya, terlihat jauh lebih pengertian dari _image killer_ bos yang selama ini melekat padanya.

Jongin merasa bersyukur atas dukungan yang orang-orang sekitarnya berikan. Keempat sahabatnya tidak pernah jenuh untuk menyemangatinya sama seperti Tao, Luhan dan Minseok juga hampir setiap hari bergantian membuatkannya kopi hangat, Baekhyun menjadi lebih ramah dari biasanya. Jongin berusaha memasang senyum karena kehidupannya nyaris sempurna – ia baru menyadari kalau banyak pengangguran diluar sana yang iri dengan pekerjaannya, ia punya orang-orang yang peduli padanya, dan jangan lupakan keluarga yang sebulan sekali mengunjunginya.

Banyak orang yang mempedulikan dirinya dan tidak seharusnya ia memasang wajah murung. Ia harus tersenyum. Namun, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, ia tetap gagal karena ia menyadari ada satu hal yang kurang dari hidupnya.

Oh Sehun. Orang itu pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Saat, rasa ragu mulai berhenti menguntitnya. Orang itu pergi, tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Sehun berhenti mengirimkannya pesan, panggilan, dan dia terlihat sama sekali tidak mengenal Jongin saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

Tao menggenggam tangannya erat, berusaha memberikannya kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak. Jongin menarik nafas lagi. Ia berusaha untuk fokus melakukan tugasnya. Dan berkat Tao yang selama dua jam berada di sisinya, Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya saat pemotretan selesai.

"Aku harus bicara dengan bocah itu," gumam Tao dan sebelum Jongin menahannya, ia sudah berjalan ke arah Sehun yang duduk dikelilingi oleh _manager_nya dan beberapa orang yang belum pernah Tao lihat sebelumnya.

Jongin berdiri terpaku memperhatikan Tao yang awalnya ingin mengajak Sehun untuk minum kopi bersama setelah ini, namun anehnya Sehun menolaknya. Dan Jongin bersumpah kalau dia melihat Sehun melirik ke arah dirinya. Tao yang tidak tahan dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Sehun hampir saja meninju wajahnya. Namun,beberapa orang yang sedaritadi mengelilingi Sehun bertindak lebih cepat. Mereka meminta Tao untuk menjauhi Sehun sebelum mereka melaporkan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

Tao berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah. Jongin dapat melihat rasa kesal, dikhianati serta tidak terima yang tergores diwajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadinya pada sekarang. Namun, saranku, dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Kau pergi darinya karena kau merasa tidak pantas. Tapi, dia pergi darimu.. karena mungkin dia takut,"

"Takut?"

"Ya, takut. Kalau hubungan kalian akan berpengaruh pada kariernya,"

Jawaban Tao berhasil mematahkan satu harapannya pada Sehun. Jongin kembali menarik nafas, namun perasaan sesak masih menyerang dadanya. Tao mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari sini. Namun, Jongin menolak. Ia berdalih kalau masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia bereskan. Awalnya, Tao ragu. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin satu ruangan dengan bajingan itu. Namun, karena salah seorang tim redaksi memanggilnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin tahu mungkin ini sedikit gila. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban. Jongin meminta kepastian dan Sehun harus memberikannya apa pun yang terjadi. Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun. Kyungsoo-lah orang pertama yang menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia bangkit berdiri dan menarik Jongin ke ruang ganti. Jongin yang awalnya berontak langsung terdiam saat bibir Kyungsoo bergerak membisikkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mengunci pintu dan menyudutkan Jongin ke toilet di dalam ruangan agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mendengar mereka berdua. "Sehun melakukan ini bukan karena kemauannya. Mereka, maksudku CEO _entertaiment_ Sehun, mengetahui soal hubungan kalian. Waktu itu, bukan Sehun-lah yang menolak panggilanmu. Itu si bajingan, umm, aku lebih suka memanggilnya begitu jadi hiraukan saja. Intinya, Sehun masih menyukaimu dan ia membaca pesanmu selama ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membalasnya karena sejak hubungan kalian diketahui oleh si bajingan itu. Dia menyewa dua _bodyguard _yang terus mengawasi Sehun agar kalian tidak bisa bertemu,"

"Kau tahu, si bajingan itu mengancam akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kalau Sehun tidak menuruti kemauannya. AOP _Entertaiment_ sedang berada dalam masa krisis sebelum Sehun debut. Setelah Sehun debut, kekuatan AOP mulai perlahan kembali. Bisa dibilang Sehun adalah tambang emas AOP sekarang. Si bajingan itu tidak akan membiarkan karier Sehun hancur dan mengembalikan masa krisis bagi perusahaan. Jadi, dia melakukan berbagai cara untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua,"

"Um, Jongin. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Tapi, intinya, jangan menyerah. Aku dan Sehun sedang mencari _entertaiment _baru dan soal kontrak, kami sedang mencari cara untuk membeli kontrak tersebut sehingga bisa dibatalkan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau adalah hubungan terserius Sehun setelah dia debut. Biasanya, Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko dan memilih untuk menutup diri kepada orang lain. _I mean he's fucking anti social_,"

Jongin terdiam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Saat, tangan Kyungsoo berada dikenop pintu barulah Jongin membuka mulutnya. "Bisa panggilkan Sehun ke sini? Sebentar saja," mohonnya membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatapnya cukup lama.

"Ok. Akan kuusahakan," Kyungsoo menarik senyum kecil dan menghilang kemudian.

Jongin menatap pintu itu, berharap sebentar lagi Sehun akan melangkah masuk dan memeluk dirinya kemudian. Jongin terus menunggu. Detik berlalu, menit berlalu, tanpa ia sadari sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di dalam sana. Jongin menundukkan kepala tidak sanggup menatap pintu yang tidak akan pernah membawa Sehun padanya.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Harapan mulai kembali memenuhi dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pintu itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Tao," sadar kalau bukan Sehun yang berdiri di sana dan berjalan masuk mendekatinya. Harapan Jongin kembali pupus termakan oleh sakit hatinya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Jongin. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk mewawancarainya di tempat lain," ujar Tao dan mata Jongin mulai terasa panas.

Ia ingin meledak. Ini tidak adil bagi dirinya dan juga Sehun. "Oh, ok. Umm, Tao sepertinya aku lapar. Telpon Kris, minta dia untuk traktir kita berdua," ujar Jongin diikuti oleh tawanya. Meski, kedengarannya asli. Bagi Jongin, tawanya tidaklah lebih dari nyanyian kesedihannya, semua itu palsu.

Tao terdiam sejenak. Namun, akhirnya ia menarik senyum juga. Berpikir kalau Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sehun. Dan Tao pikir itu adalah keputusan yang bijak, keputusan yang terbaik malah. "Ok! Nanti, kau juga telpon Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Joonmyun," Jongin mengangukkan kepalanya.

Ia cepat-cepat merogoh ponsel disaku celananya. Ketika, Jongin melihat layar ponselnya. Nama Sehun kembali tertera di sana. Dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Dengan senyuman, Jongin membaca pesan Sehun.

_**Sehun : **__maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu. mereka langsung menarikku ke tempat lain untuk sesi wawancara. Jongin.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. mungkin untuk sementara, kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi dulu.. tapi, aku janji sebulan lagi aku akan menemukan agency baru._

_Ini bukan cuma soal dirimu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah. aku juga sudah lelah dengan agencyku yang terlalu.. yah, memanfaatkanku sebagai sumber uang mereka. aku pikir sudah saatnya aku pindah._

_btw, I love you, just for you know.._

_p.s jangan dibalas.. karena aku juga tahu kalau kau mencintaiku /laugh_

Jongin menggelengkan kepala lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Tao sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu. Ia baru saja selesai menelpon Kris. "_Kajja_! Katanya, Kris akan mentraktir kita karaokean!"

Jongin mengacungkan jempol padanya. Kali ini, senyumnya tidaklah palsu lagi. Karena setidaknya ia tahu kalau masih ada masa depan bagi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Yang Jongin harus lakukan sekarang hanya bertahan. Ia harus tetap mencintai Sehun (ya, Jongin mencintainya _Problem?) _sampai waktunya mereka bisa bersama. Jongin mengejar Tao dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Tao melirik dirinya dan tersenyum. Ia senang Jongin yang dulu dianggapnya gila telah kembali. Ia lebih suka Jongin yang seperti ini dibandingkan Jongin yang selalu murung dan mengunci diri di ruangannya.

Malam itu, mereka berenam berkumpul di tempat karaoke langganan Kris. Kris bilang kalau sebenarnya Joonmyun-lah yang akan mentraktir mereka dan karena Joonmyun terlalu baik untuk menolak. Akhirnya, dompet Joonmyun-lah yang terkuras habis. Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya berusaha menangkan. Sementara, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Tao sudah berlari mengikuti seorang pegawai yang menuntun mereka ke ruang karaoke.

"Tao, _seriously, _lagu SNSD?" ujar Chanyeol saat Tao memilih lagu 'Oh'.

"Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ada benda tumpul yang melayang ke arahnya. Tao cukup sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut SNSD. Dia adalah seorang fanboys yang terlalu loyal.

"_Well_, Tao. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Chanyeol hanya sedikit kesal karena tidak ada yang menyukai 2NE1 di sini," sanggah Jongin melemparkan tatapan '_take-that' _pada Chaneyol.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya tidak terima. "Kau suka 2NE1!"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka SNSD," itu fakta! Jongin lebih suka SNSD. Ok, mungkin dia lebih suka TVXQ. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu itu.

"_Okay, girls. How about some food?"_ Kris hampir saja menyodorkan dua piring kentang goreng ke muka Jongin dan Chanyeol kalau Tao tidak menahannya.

Sementara itu, Jongdae dan Joonmyun mengambil giliran pertama untuk '_duat maut' _mereka menyanyikan lagu Now milik duo Trouble Maker. "Mataku!" Chanyeol menutupi matanya dan Kris berusaha menutupi matanya dan juga Tao. Tinggal, mata Jongin yang terpaksa harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang lebih menjijikan dari Luhan dan Xiumin.

Malam itu adalah salah satu malam tergila yang pernah ada dalam hidup Jongin. Sekitar jam setengah sepuluh, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak ikut ke klub. Ia lelah, dan kali ini ia tidak berbohong. "Kau mau kuantar?" tawar Chanyeol. Dua pasang kekasih yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil Kris berusaha menghiraukan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Atau mungkin, mereka memang tidak peduli. Sialan, teman macam apa mereka, batin Jongin. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak usah," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ok. But, um, glad to see you back,_" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"_Yeah, me too,"_

.

.

Sekitar dua bulan kemudian, Jongin sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan acara penghargaan yang diadakan oleh Teen Vogue. Bisa dibilang ini adalah acara 'ritual' setiap tahunnya. Jongin yang ditunjuk Baekhyun sebagai salah satu tim sukses acara. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bekerja ekstra sampai-sampai hampir seminggu ini ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

Selama dua bulan ini, tidak banyak yang terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol masih sama gilanya, Jongdae dan Joonmyun masih sama menyebalkannya, Kris dan Tao masih suka obral kemesraan di depannya, Luhan dan Minseok masih suka membuatkannya kopi kadang, dan Baekhyun.. dia masih terlihat seperti _serial killer _yang diam-diam menimbun mayat di apartemen super mewahnya (Jongin pernah sekali ke sana).

Dan soal Sehun.. setiap Jongin mengingatnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Sehun sudah berhasil keluar dari _agency_-nya dengan cara membeli kontrak tersebut. Ia memilih untuk merintis _entertaiment s_endiri bersama Kyungsoo. Hampir setiap hari mereka berkirim pesan dan menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk menelpon sampai berjam-jam. Kelima temannya terutama Tao, yang awalnya tidak setuju kalau Jongin kembali bersama dengan Sehun, mulai menerima Sehun setelah Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan, kata Jongdae kisah cintanya dengan Sehun lebih romantis dari kisah Edward dan Bella.

("Yang pasti bukan aku Bella-nya. Aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi Bella atau Anastasia Steele," sanggah Jongin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang, untuk soal cewek bule, Kris lebih co-"

Untungnya, ada Tao yang berhasil menyelamatkan Jongdae dari seragan garpu, yang beberapa akhir ini menjadi populer di antara mereka berenam. Terima kasih khusus untuk Jongin yang mempeloporinya)

"Bocah itu, kenapa dia jadi kurang ajar sekarang?" keluh Tao saat Jongin melewati mejanya.

"Siapa?"

"Oh _fuck you _Sehun,"

"Ok," Jongin kembali berjalan melewati meja Tao dan Jongin dapat mendengar kutukan 'sialan kau, Kim Jongin. Harusnya aku tidak membantu Sehun untuk bal bla', Jongin tidak bisa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah mengecek persiapan pesta dan mengacaukan 'waktu mojok' Luhan dan Minseok. Jongin berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya. Nanti sore, ia harus ke Noblesse Hotel untuk mengecek persiapan di sana. Tunggu, ia juga harus ke tempat _cattering_. Lalu..

"Hei," seseorang berdiri di depan meja ruangannya. Orang itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar. "Um, _surprise_?"

Jongin mendecak. Ia mengunci pintunya dan berusaha memendam pertanyaannya sebelum mencium bibir Sehun. "Masih _awkward _serta cenderung anti sosial, tidak ada yang berubah," ujar Jongin lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"_Well, that's me,"_

"Tidak ada wartawan atau fans yang mengikutimu, kan?" Jongin tidak ingin tiba-tiba ada fans fanatik atau wartawan yang memanjat ke atas kantornya.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada," tangan Sehun melingkar pada pinggan Jongin. "Tao meminjamkanku beberapa perlengkapan menyamar yang membuatku terlihat seperti ayahmu," Sehun melirik perlengkapannya yang tergeletak di sofa ruangan Jongin.

"Oh, pantas saja," Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Jarinya bermain di sekitar dada Sehun. "Jadi, kau datang kan ke acara besok malam?"

"Tentu saja. Sekalian promosi," Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya pada Jongin dan jujur, sampai sekarang Jongin masih membenci kedipan itu.

"Jadi, umm, lebihbaik di sofa atau flatmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menarik seringai dan detik itu juga, tidak ada lagi keraguan atau kekhawatiran di dalam hati Jongin.

Biarkan, hari ini ia lewati bersama Sehun tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam mereka.

.

.

Ggamjongin's zone :

Gkajsdgaksdhadkladkla! 10k for Jongin's b'day...

Jujur, fanfic ini nggak jelas dan lebih aneh daripada fanfic Haehyuk-ku yang total wordsnya juga 10,000+ btw.. um, tadinya aku mau buat lebih dari ini. tapi, karena aku ketiduran jadilah.. begini deh lol~

You know what, fanfic ini bisa mungkin ada sequelnya entah itu dari sekai centric, baekyeol centric, kristao centric atau suchen centric.. entah juga deh, belum kepikiran untuk sequelnya.. kkk~

Lastly, tidak lelah-lelahnya aku mengucapkan HAPPY B'DAY BB JONGIN! I love you, love you, love you sooooo much..


End file.
